huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis
Alexis is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cook Islands and Survivor: Cagayan. Survivor: Panama Alexis began Survivor: Panama on the blue Bayoneta tribe. After an argument ensued between Peighton and Alexis, she became close friends with Kayla and promised to take each other to the end. The pair joined forces with Joey, Sarah and Tison to become the majority on their tribe. When Bayoneta lost the first immunity challenge, the alliance of five eliminated Beau. Though some conflict continued to exist within the remaining seven castaways, Alexis and the tribe won the next three immunity challenges. At the Tribe Dissolve, Alexis was switched to the orange La Mina tribe along with original Bayoneta members Joey, Kayla, Peighton and Sarah. At yet another Double Tribal Council, Alexis continued her tight alliance of four from Bayoneta to vote against Peighton. However, she became apart of the majority Casaya Alliance and Kayla was voted out. The original Bayoneta and La Mina castaways were in two smaller minority alliances, but united after noticing that they could be picked off one by one. Alexis voted with them for Darcy, but Axel was persuaded by the majority to vote for Cody which led to the elimination of Adelaide rather than a tied vote. Alexis had lost two allies on her new tribe and prayed that the majority alliance would turn on their own rather than pick her off next. Luckily, Axel and Darcy approached Alexis and her alliance to flip against the majority. At the tribes next loss on Day 20, Alexis finally took her revenge on her nemesis Peighton after her new alliance blindsided her. Thinking she was now in a position of power, Alexis was convinced by Axel and Darcy that Hayden was the biggest target. At the tribes next two losses, Alexis and her alliance voted for him. However, this was a manipulative ploy from Axel and Darcy to return to the Casaya Alliance and both Laura and Joey, two of Alexis' allies, were eliminated. At this point, Alexis made the merge with a shortage of allies. She remained in a tight bond with Sarah and won her first individual immunity challenge, but was blindsided at the 12-2 vote against her main ally. Alexis truly felt alone on Gitanos, but Axel and Darcy needed her for the numbers and was able to convince her to vote for Katrina to overthrow the Viveros Alliance. A conflict with Alexis at the Final 12 was that she didn't have a friendship with Axel and Darcy, merely voting with them out of convenience. Marina began to socialise with Alexis, causing her to feel emotionally connected to the Viveros Alliance. At the remaining tribal councils on Gitanos, Alexis voted with Marina and her allies to eliminate minority Casaya members Oliver, Hayden, Hunter and Darcy, as well as blindsiding Viveros allies Spencer, Liam, Cody and Erinn. On Day 58, Alexis made it to the Final Tribal Council along with her friend Marina and strategic powerhouse Domenic. She was praised by some of the jury for winning the last three individual immunity challenges to get to the end, but was heavily criticised for not making moves by herself. The jury was largely comprised of the Casaya Alliance she turned on, where she was also accused of following plans either made by Axel, Darcy or Marina. In the end, Alexis was named Co Runner-Up after receiving one jury vote from Liam, who appreciated her physical game and was hurt by Marina and Domenic orchestrating his blindside. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands Alexis returned in Survivor: Cook Islands on the blue Rarotonga tribe. They were the only tribe to not go to Tribal Council during the first 11 days. On Day 12, the tribes were dissolved into 2. Alexis remained on the Rarotonga tribe, along with her original member, Liamm. At the first loss of the new Raro tribe, Aitu chose to send Jack to their beach and be safe from tribal council. When they lost the first three immunity challenges, Marisa, Tommy and Lea were voted out. When mutiny was offered, Liamm and Alexis took the oppurtunity, reuniting with the rest of their original Rarotonga members. Aitu lost the remaining two immunity challenges, having to send home minority alliance members Johanna and Charlie. When merge occurred, the castaways were split in alliance, with the Raro five in one position and the remaining five trying to gain power. Liamm was voted out after a 5-5 tie, meaning Raro was in danger. Luckily, allegiance was tested and Carter and Brooklyn were deemed too untrustworthy. A flip in the alliance meant that Katniss and Leo were voted out in succession. At the Final Five, the three non-Raro members took control of the game and voted out Kayla after Jack played his idol. In the minority, Alexis was hoping to win another individual immunity challenge, but failed. However, she lost and became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Alexis voted with the Raro alliance in giving Jack the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cagayan Alexis was originally put on the purple Solana tribe during Survivor: Cagayan, being labelled the Beauty tribe. At the first tribal council, the women were deemed the bigger targets of the tribe, leading to the elimination of Peighton. At their second loss, Alexis' former gameplay was threatening and she was voted out. She lasted 14 days. Voting History Trivia *Alexis holds the record for the most individual immunity challenge wins during Panama, with five. *Alexis is the highest ranking member of both the Bayoneta (during Panama) and Rarotonga (during Cook Islands) tribes, which are coincidentally both blue tribes. *Both Alexis and Liamm are the first castaways to accept mutiny. **They would later be followed by Kelley and Clara during Survivor: Borneo. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways